


nice buns

by squipster



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bread Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: don't ask
Relationships: someone/bread
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	nice buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JerbearisHeere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerbearisHeere/gifts).



> here's ur fucking bread fic /lh

Jeremy sighed as he walked the streets. God he was really hungry and craving some fucking food. He wanted to feast like a king if he was being honest. He wanted the best food in the world.

Bread.

Why bread? Its fucking good.

He wanted to smack some dough so he snuck into a bread factory and inhaled a lot of yeast and flour to where he looked to have cracked out his skull. He was obsessed with bread.

Jeremy loves all types of bread in all shapes and sizes. 

Jeremy found where they made the dough and spanked the crap out of that dough and massaged it like it was ass.

He was horny for bread.

Don’t ask questions.

Bread has some nice ass buns.

Such buttery smooth buns bro like goddamn-

Jeremy would knead that dough all goddamn day.

I mean its bread but like bread lowkey be seggsy.

Anyway jeremy was having a great time in the bread factory because they were about to close and he was in hiding eating bread like it’s ass.

What if he fucked the bread tho? I mean he’s not down bad but c o n s i d e r-

Some buns just bring justice to satisfy those who are like that.

But no cap jeremy would smash if it came down to that.

The factory closed and all the bread and dough was all his and he was very happy. He could eat, sniff and do whatever he wanted. Nobody had to know what went on behind bakery doors-

Its the secret ingredient so don’t worry about it.

:)


End file.
